


Bros Being Bros

by Hereisthere_gg



Series: Miraculous Crack [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Buildering Mentioned, Sexts Mentioned, Tumblr Mentioned, bros being bros, train surfing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9209603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: Adrien goes train surfing with Nathaniel, and Nino joins in for one time. After that it's just bros being bros.





	1. Train Surfing

**Author's Note:**

> You can watch as this derailed (OMG UNINTENTIONAL PUN) from an actual plot revolving around their train surfing together to texting in class and just overall bro time

Adrien's never really snuck out to be Adrien before. Usually Chat Noir is going out to meet Ladybug, or there's an akuma.

 

Adrien's never gone out for fun.

 

And train-surfing sounded and looked like fun. (Not like he doesn't one-up it on an almost daily basis.)

 

So he said yes to Nathaniel's offer, and grinned when he said to dress dark.

 

* * *

 

Adrien wasn't exactly familiar with any terminals, but Nathaniel looked to be a veteran of the activity, as he led him to a nearby one pretty quickly.

 

He wasn't exaggerating, the parkour to get there was hard. But being Chat Noir definitely helped.

 

"Here is comes," Nathaniel said, and sure enough, a late train was pulling up. "This one goes by the Tower."

 

Adrien laughed quietly. He climbs the Eiffel Tower almost every day, but seeing it as a civilian on top of a moving train sounded way cooler.

 

"Now, jump!" Nathaniel leaped from the roof of the terminal to the roof of the train and Adrien followed, careful not to roll or trip. The top of the train was smooth, but dipped at the edges. You could fall off easily.

 

Nathaniel grinned at him. "Now we wait."

 

Adrien gave him his own grin. Nathaniel was pretty cool. Eyeing the other parts of the train, he asked if they could run across it.

 

"I didn't think you were up for it, but sure." Nathaniel stretched dramatically. "Race you, but careful. I don't want to be sued anytime soon."

 

Adrien laughed. "Good luck. Where are we racing to?"

 

"Whoever makes it the farthest when we pass the Eiffel Tower."

 

* * *

 

To say that running on top of a train was exciting would be a severe understatement.

 

It was the best feeling ever. Feeling the speed of the train as you stood, the lights of Paris reflecting off of the river like little underwater stars was amazing. (There was the thrill of it being taboo to everyone, not just him, too.)

 

They were reaching another terminal all too soon. "Duck!" Nathaniel shouted against the wind and he complied, grinning like a madman.

 

"Hey!"

 

Oh shit, it was Ladybug. And it was her turn to patrol tonight, wasn't it? Oh _shit_.

 

"Run, dude! Jump! Roll!" Nathaniel jumped from the slowly moving train as it slid into the terminal, across another line. Adrien shouted "Fuck it!" and jumped the far distance too. He made it, and laughed ecstatically as he ran.

 

He would hear Ladybug's spinning yo-yo, and his first instinct was to stop. But the fear of facing her wrath and the pure exhilaration that came from running from Ladybug fueled him to keep going.

 

"Go home, dude! I'll see you at school!" Nathaniel shouted and turned down an alleyway, and Ladybug opted to follow him.

 

Adrien promised himself that he would get Nathaniel something to make up for his noble self-sacrifice as he too turned down an alley and transformed.

 

* * *

 

"Chat Noir!" Ladybug said. "Na-I mean _this kid_ was train surfing."

 

"Oh, really?" Chat was fighting really hard to keep a grin down.

 

"Yeah. And there was another one, too. I lost him though. Could you go find him? He went that way." Ladybug pointed and Chat had to make something up, quick.

 

"Uhh, I-I came from that way, and I didn't see anyone on the way here." It was risky, but he couldn't think of anything else.

 

Ladybug squinted, then a grin broke across her face. "Chat, was it you? Oh my gosh, I knew you were bad, but oh my gosh, train surfing as a civilian? Come on, Chat! You're supposed to set a good example!"

 

But he kinda lost the last few parts of what Ladybug said because he saw realization dawn across Nathaniel's face and panicked.

 

"Right, right, I was uhm, yeah," he sent the caught boy a look and readied his baton. "It's kinda late, gotta go, bye!"

 

Ladybug's laughs followed him, but he couldn't exactly hear them, because, __oh my gosh, someone **knows**.__  


 

* * *

 

He was hoping Nathaniel would be cool about it, as he was quiet in class, and Plagg hoped the same thing. But he expressed it through "You're so lucky that he doesn't talk much. Let's hope he stays that way." and the silent treatment. It took an absurdly large amount of promised cheese to get him to at least talk to him.

 

* * *

 

And Nathaniel was cool about it. 

 

"I get it," he said. "Your secret's safe with me."

 

And Adrien told him that he could have whatever he wanted. Because he got caught by Ladybug for him, he was keeping his secret, and he was filthy rich and felt like spending his dad's money.

 

He was drawn out of Nathaniel's nervous denies by his sketchbook and the folder he kept his comics in.

 

"You have one of those drawing tablet things?" Adrien asked, and Nathaniel froze. 

 

"Wh...are you suggesting..."

 

"Dude, the most expensive one to ever made is yours." Adrien winked. "Just design something sick to go on the outside, and I'll put an order in."

 

Nathaniel felt lightheaded. "Oh." He said. "Oh. Okay. Wow."

 

"You can thank me later," Adrien laughed. Nathaniel shook his head.

 

"Adrien Agreste, man of the century, secretly loves train surfing, right over here! He'll buy you things, just get caught by Ladybug for him!" Nathaniel said, and Adrien laughed over rapid shushes. "Don't rat me out!" He said, laughs consuming him. "I just got my own credit card!"

 

* * *

 

  
**A** : so

 

  
**N** : so wat

 

  
**N** : did u miss me

 

  
**A** : what

 

  
**A** : no

 

  
**A** : when are we surfing again 

 

  
**N** : dude ladybug is fierce 

 

  
**N** : she almost told my parents

 

  
**A** : sucks for you

 

  
**N** : ha ha

 

  
**N** : how about tonight

 

  
**A** : who the fuck is this nathaniel is this u why is adrien texting u what the fuck you cant surf in paris

 

Adrien and Nino could be seen shuffling with something rows ahead of him. Adrien hissed something that Nathaniel didn't catch and Nino let out an "oh" and a grin.

 

  
**A** : excuse my "friend"

 

( _Adrien added Nino to the chat_.)

 

  
**Ni** : harsh 

 

  
**Ni** : yo hope you don't mind me barging in

 

  
**Ni** : so whats this train surfing thing

 

  
**N** : thats it

 

  
**N** : you surf trains

 

  
**A** : its so much more and u know it

 

  
**A** : nino sucks balls at parkour tho

 

  
**Ni** : when i put my mind to it and believe in myself i can fly

 

  
**A** : ok peter pan

 

  
**N** : you arent a magical green boy dude

 

  
**Ni** : just fuckin watch

 

  
**Ni** : what terminal r we going to

 

  
**Ni** : ima beat all your asses and look fly as fuck doing it

 

  
**A** : id like to see u try

 

  
**N** : so this is a competition then

 

Ni: may luck be in my favor 

 

  
**A** : you wish

 

* * *

 

At ten o'clock, they met at the mentioned terminal, a different one than the one last night.

 

Nino walked up, panting. "Man, climbing on top of a terminal is hard."

 

"Because we aren't even supposed to be up here," Adrien laughed, patting his back.

 

"Train's coming," Nathaniel said, and the three readied themselves to jump.

 

* * *

 

Within .5 seconds of the train moving, Nino and Adrien were grinning like madmen and Nathaniel was racing them across the tops of the train, the Tower farther than it was last night but still shining bright.

 

"Oh my god," Nino shouted to the wind. "This is amazing!"

 

The next terminal was, again, coming too soon. They all ducked under it, but was greeted by an unwelcoming red.

 

"Hello, boys."

 

* * *

 

Well, of course they tried to run. And Nino, surprisingly, actually made it, by staying when Nathaniel and Adrien tried jumping to the landing platform on the other side. Ladybug caught them easily, but Nino slid off of the train and ran out of the terminal when she was distracted. Ladybug decided to leave him, because the other two would undoubtedly run when she left.

 

"So we meet again." Ladybug said, but a smile graced her features. "Honestly, I thought you would've learned, Chat."

 

"Are you gonna see who I am, my Lady?" Despite choosing the Chat route, he still shook from nerves.

 

"No. Our identities are secret," she bopped him in the head. "But this guy," She turned to Nathaniel, gaze fiery. "I'll be bringing you home and telling your parents. Nathaniel, was it?"

 

Said boy only groaned. Adrien couldn't help but snicker.

 

"You're so rude," Nathaniel said. Adrien outright laughed. 

 

Ladybug blinked. "Uhm," she blinked again. "Adrien?"

 

He froze. "Uhh," he said, eyes darting. "Uhhh," 

 

"I know that laugh anywhere," she said quietly, falling onto her haunches. "A-"

 

"Uhh, don't you want to keep out identities secret, my Lady?" He frantically said, and Ladybug stood up. 

 

"Right," she said. "Secret. Right. Uhm, Nathaniel, come with me, and Chat," she wiggled a finger at him. "Don't let me catch you out here train surfing again."

 

"Oh," he grinned. "You won't."

 

* * *

 

  
**A** : so 

 

  
**N** : oh my god

 

  
**N** : I cannot risk being caught again dude

 

  
**Ni** : dude i almost died of a heart attack

 

  
**Ni** : we were on the news dude

 

  
**Ni** : _the news_  


 

  
**A** : for real

 

  
**A** : thats so cool

 

  
**N** : you are a terrible influence

 

  
**Ni** : hes gone mad with power

 

  
**A** : **_muahahaha_**  


 

  
**Ni** : see

 

  
**N** : chill bro

 

  
**A** : _**never**_  


 

  
**A** : so what are we gonna do now

 

  
**N** : she said that we can't get caught again

 

  
**A** : she said _"Don't let me catch you out here train surfing again."_  


 

  
**Ni** : we do it again 

 

  
**Ni** : its almost guaranteed that shes gonna catch us again

 

  
**N** : right

 

  
**N** : I cant risk it dude

 

  
**A** : train surfing

 

  
**A** : but she said train surfing

 

  
**Ni** : and

 

  
**Ni** : oh 

 

  
**N** : oh no

 

  
**Ni** : oh no _no_  


 

  
**Ni** : im kinda scared to ask what you have in mind

 

  
**A** : _**the catacombs**_  


 

( _Nino has left the chat_.)

 

( _Adrien added Nino to the chat._ )

 

  
**A** : im kidding dude

 

  
**N** : you better be

 

  
**Ni** : sometimes people never come out of there

 

  
**A** : funfact

 

  
**Ni** : i dont care

 

  
**A** : there are more rats than people in paris apparently

 

  
**N** : will there be an uprising

 

  
**A** : rise of the rats

 

  
**A** : but anyway

 

  
**Ni** : coming to theaters near you

 

  
**Ni** : when adrien is finally not a weaboo

 

  
**N** : youre a weaboo

 

  
**Ni** : we have to rethink this relationship

 

  
**A** : **anyway**  


 

  
**A** : buildering

 

  
**N** : n o

 

  
**Ni** : just googled it

 

  
**Ni** : no

 

  
**A** : fine

 

  
**Ni** : you could actually die

 

  
**A** : i know

 

  
**N** : do u have a death wish

 

  
**A** : of course

 

  
**A** : not

 

  
**Ni** : oh

 

  
**N** : scared me for a second there

 

  
**A** : it just looks fun

 

  
**Ni** : no it does not


	2. No Phone For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thay almost get their phones taken but adreins like "naw u aint lookin at my hentai"

  
**A** : like you couldnt die falling off of or in between a train

 

  
**A** : or if i didn't make that jump and fell onto the tracks and broke something and a train came

 

  
**Ni** : dude

 

  
**N** : do you have anxiety

 

  
**A** : only when i think back on things

 

  
**A** : i tend not to think about doing things in the moment cuz theres no time

 

  
**A** : but i was up l a t e last night

 

  
**A** : and the night before that

 

  
**A** : when i went home

 

  
**Ni** : shit

 

  
**N** : I advise getting that checked

 

  
**A** : fuck it is my motto 

 

  
**A** : and its staying my motto

 

  
**Ni** : how many times have you said fuck it today

 

Adrien leaned over and gave Nino a peck on the cheek when the teacher wasn't looking, much to the surprise of everyone else in the room. Chloe and Marinette promptly made sounds of pain.

 

  
**Ni** : i have been assaulted.

 

  
**A** : my good buddy

 

  
**N** : what have i gotten myself into.

 

  
**Ni** : is what i said when I friended this dude on facebook and followed him on tumblr

 

  
**Ni** : you dont even know this dude

 

  
**Ni** : you dont know half of it

 

  
**A** :  **q(❂‿❂)p**  


 

  
**N** : oh god

 

  
**Ni** : youve seen nothing

 

  
**A** :   **❀◕ ‿ ◕❀**  


 

  
**N** : w h y  m e

 

  
**A** :  _ **(⊙‿⊙✿)**_  


 

  
**N** : theyre all watching me

 

Adrien waited until the teacher wasn't looking, and turned to him and gave him a wide-eyed, creepy smile.

 

Nathaniel worked hard to suppress laughs.

 

  
**N** : dude everyones looking

 

  
**Ni** : they started looking a long time ago

 

  
**Ni** : now theyre just watching

 

  
**Ni** : alya thinks we're gay for each other and wants to break up with me

 

  
**Ni** : thanks adrien

 

  
**A** : no prob  _ **●‿●**_ buddy

 

  
**Ni** : s t o p

 

  
**A** :  _ **◕3◕**_  

 

  
**N** : i need to rethink my life choices

 

"Adrien, Nino, Nathaniel."

 

Chloe huffed out a very loud "Finally!".

 

"Go to the prinicpal's office."

 

In the hallway, Adrien pulled out his phone and made a beeline for the boy's restroom.

 

"What are you doing?!" Nino and Nathaniel both hissed across the court. Adrien didn't break his stride.

 

"I heard that principals look through kids' phones," was all he said, and Nino made a beeline for the restroom as well, followed by Nathaniel.

 

* * *

 

"So you're buying me a new one right. This is your fault."

 

"Hey, I have to download my memes all over again. I'm suffering too."

 

"Boo fucking hoo. I have real things I need to get rid of forever."

 

"Such as sexts?"

 

"Of course not."

 

If doing a perfect combination of the  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  face and the (¬‿¬)  face were physically possible, then Adrien would be the first person to pull it off.

 

"..."

 

"You're disgusting."

 

"Nathaniel, no offense, but you will be a real 40 year old virgin."

 

"And you won't be the night of Alya's sixteenth birthday."

 

"I don't think that's a burn, dude."

 

"It isn't. It's just sad that he'll lose his virginity so fast."

 

" _There_ it is. He's calling you a whore, bro."

 

" _Language_ , sunshine."


End file.
